


It's Tough to be a God

by ExhoLox



Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Dream has Issues, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Dadza!, Gen, Like I said Dream has Issues, Not Beta Read, Parental Issues, Self-Worth Issues, War, mention of war, the end of chapter gets a bit heavy so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: Phil sort of becomes a parent. Dream has issues regarding his parents. Also Technoblade is kind of sus.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003215
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291





	It's Tough to be a God

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings: Mentions of dead bodies and war. I didn't feel it was graphic enough for an archive warning but it's there so be careful. Also Dream has some thoughts that allude to some Very Not Nice things so watch out for that. Also the teen rating is there because of the stuff I mentioned before.

Phil had to practically drag himself into his home. The war was still raging outside and soldiers had gotten a lot more violent. They had started gathering up citizens they thought were too “dangerous” to be alive and started bringing them to the gallows. He barely escaped with his life and he was never so grateful he lived in the outskirts of the town.

“Is this your house?”

Phil screamed. He reached for sword and pointed at the intruder who recoiled in fear. The man-no _child_ , at the end of his blade couldn’t have been more than ten, perhaps even younger. Phil sheathed his sword once he realized that it was not in fact, a house intruder, and just some lost kid.

“Sorry about that kid, but yeah this is my house. I’m Phil, what about you?” Phil asked as he tried to calmly approach him.

The kid looked up at him with fearful eyes that seemed strangely familiar, “I’m Tommy Innit! My parents told me to go here to run away from the soldiers, by the way have you seen them.”

Phil suddenly realized where he saw those eyes. Earlier he had seen a couple being dragged away by the soldiers, those two worked for the governor, he didn’t know they also had a son. 

Tommy waved his hand in front of Phil, “Um, is there something wrong? Do you not-” Slowly Tommy started to get it, “Oh, they sent me here because…”

Phil nodded, “The last time I saw them they were being dragged off by the soldiers. I’m sorry Tommy.”

\---

Tommy was coping with the loss of his parents, but Phil couldn’t tell if he was coping well or not. Some days he would be angry and demand Phil to tell him why their village was being attacked, other times he would say nothing but Phil could swear he could hear soft sobs coming from his room.

Despite it all, Phil kept the kid with him. Tommy was a wreck and there was no way in Hell he was going to leave him to the orphanage. The foster care system here was already a mess, the war had only worsened those problems to an extreme.

So they learned to live together. Phil took Tommy hunting, taught him to fish, and how to survive on his own if the worst came to worse. It was in no way perfect, Phil had no idea on how to be a parent, much less when there was a war that threatened to kill all of them if the fighting continued. Phil couldn’t even remember what had started the stupid war in the first place. It was out of nowhere, like the soldiers were just there to cause chaos. He didn’t even if those soldiers knew what they were fighting for anymore.

\---

A few more months passed, a lot more lives were lost.

People had begun to escape and make way to other towns and Phil was beginning to consider going with them. The soldiers were talking of expanding their conquest to other villages. He and Tommy had grown closer and he couldn’t bear the thought of making him grow up any longer in this borderline wasteland.

A little more than half the population was gone. The town looked barren aside from the near constant fires and bloodshed. Phil had built a bunker under the house and was making Tommy practice drills. He hated every part of it. The war had already taken his parents away and now it seemed dead set on taking away his childhood as well. It wasn’t right.

And it seemed like the Gods agreed. 

\---

Techno, Wilbur, and Schlatt were ordered to stop fighting by the God of War.

“Calm down, you’re not going to stop what’s going on down there by fighting with each other.”

They were led in a courtroom building. Techno was pretty sure this was where Dream was dragged to when the Gods decided his punishment for his outburst. He still didn’t know exactly how he was punished, but judging by his moody demeanor they had at least done something.

When they finally made their way there the Goddess of Companionship was there to meet them. Techno felt uncomfortable in the presence of these deities. At first he was too shocked to take in fact he was talking to literal Gods, but now that it started to wear off he felt small, like it was nothing but a footnote in their planbook.

The Goddess looked down upon them and nodded, “I can tell already, you all will do well.” She summoned weapons that were immediately pushed into their hands.

Wilbur trembled slightly, “What are we doing?”

She smirked, “What you were summoned here for. To stop the war.”

\---

Phil didn’t know the exact details of what occurred, but he heard from someone that three _teenage_ boys descended from the Heavens. Two of them were boys that were presumably killed in the war, the other was a boy that looked to be half-human and half-tree. People speculated that he was a wood nymph. What didn’t need speculation was the fact they had clearly been sent by the Gods themselves.

Apparently they had dressed like champions, warriors for the Gods that used to be the ambassadors between the mortal world and the Heavens. The person had described them as looking like Gods, but it was unnerving to imagine teenagers bearing the will of the Heavens.

They had descended onto the soldiers and unleashed Hell upon them. One of the village boys, he learned later his name was Technoblade, was especially swift in carrying out the Gods’ punishment. They said he was so skilled with his sword that it might be possible the God of War gave him a fraction of his power. The others, while not as skilled, still showed just how destructive champions of the Gods could be. Phil watched the wood nymph grow trees that hurled soldiers through the air, and the village boy Schlatt assisted his fellow warriors and came up with traps on the spot.

He knew champions of the Gods were powerful, but he had never expected something like this.

\---

Dream watched as the trio unleashed the power of the Gods on those soldiers. As much as being on Earth pained him now, he wanted to see why the Gods chose them as Champions. He had complicated feelings about the matter: guilt for the fact he was the reason they had to fight in the first place, jealousy for thought that Gods may think they were more capable than he was, and curiosity about the way they fought. Especially the one with the pink hair.

They all fought well, yet it was the one who didn’t speak that much that took it further. Technoblade was his name, right? He hummed, when he was on Earth one of the things that interested him besides the feeling of grass and rain was how that boy fought. When they sparred he was able to hold his on against someone who was trained by a literal God of War, Hell, there would be times when the boy managed to defeat him in duels. It was amazing how a mere mortal could go up against someone so divine.

But that was the problem. Technoblade didn’t seem all human. Dream knew he was a piglin hybrid, but that wasn’t it. There was something ancient within him, something old, perhaps even divine. Dream wasn’t prideful enough to not believe a mortal couldn’t defeat him, but he knew there had to be something up with him. 

He watched as the boys finished cutting up the last of the men. Blood and bodies were so widespread over the town it looked like some kind of morbid carpet. He saw villagers exit their homes to see if the fighting had truly stopped only to recoil at the stench. Soon enough there would be people collecting the bodies, perhaps they burn them or send them off their families if they had any. He didn’t really care much though.

He found he didn’t really care that much about death when it came to humans. He was immortal, so the concept of dying was unfamiliar to him. Phil told him that it was something all humans had to deal with. “The Great Equalizer” he had called it. He briefly remembered some mentions of lost Gods from the lessons Wisdom gave him. Gods that ruled a Hellish realm called the “Nether” filled with nothing but suffering and pain. Wisdom said that human beings were created by one of these Gods, but they had seen the suffering they went through and created Earth just for them.

He wondered how bad the Nether had to be in order for them to take part in mortal affairs. The only reason Gods would stop wars or end ones would be if they started them in the first place. The Gods rarely ever reached out a hand to help when famine, natural disasters, or anything else happened. To have a place that was terrible that the Gods involved themselves would be a tragedy and an accomplishment at the same time.

\---

He noticed the Gods grew more distant from him as time passed on. 

After they figured out what his true purpose as a deity was they started treating him differently. He was still family of course, but he was starting to feel more like a family heirloom than a God like them. 

They still praised them. They brought him the finest silks, the most extraordinary treasures, the best fruits cultivated by humans. It made him feel sick. It was like they were trying to keep him under control. Like he was a ticking time bomb that would go off any second. Like if they took one eye off him or didn’t pay enough attention to him he would throw another tantrum and the Earth would have to pay for it.

It overwhelmed him. He was supposed to feel loved. The Gods always said they wanted him to feel like he was the most cherished thing in the world. Like he mattered more than the Earth, more than the Gods themself, more than the universe. But it all felt too much, too little, and too fake. 

They treated him like a monster, but they also treated him like a King. They treated him like he was too naive, yet by the way they spoke to him you would have thought he was a child.

Their love was suffocating him but he needed it like air. If the Gods didn’t want him, then who would? Certainly not his parents considering they abandoned him and humanity wouldn’t want any more chaos in their life. It was such a contradiction. Being loved made him feel like he was a caged monster, but the thought of not having them by his side made him feel like he had no purpose. They were hanging him by neck with their rope of constant affection, but if they let him go he would fall into the void with no one to love him.

He didn’t know what to do, he just wanted it to _end._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments are appreciated as I like reading what you guys have to say and what you think about the events in the stories!


End file.
